


Paucity

by Childerolande



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Let me know if you guys enjoy this style, Literally just 11 pages of pornography, Mild Painplay, Neferpitou and Kite get frisky in the desert, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post fic requests in the comments or on discord, Rough Sex, because I’m a little apprehensive posting it, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childerolande/pseuds/Childerolande
Summary: PaucityNoun- The presence of something only in small or insufficient amounts; Scarcity.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite & Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter), Kaito | Kite/Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Paucity

That his hands were warm was their first thought as Neferpitou sank closer into the mans’ broad chest. His hands were warm and calloused and the way his thumbs ran along their cheekbones was a tenderness Neferpitou had never known. Kite’s fingers made soft tracks along the planes of Neferpitou’s jaw, lighting so gently along the surface of their skin they could scarcely feel him; only the warm electric pulse of him as his hands hovered and darted with care. Pitou cast a look up to Kites’ face, craning their neck back and hoping to catch a glimpse of him, only to see his eyes reflected in theirs; staring at them even as those big hands cradled their face. Neferpitou felt their heart hit a beat that was nearly frantic; seeming too large for their chest. The idea was frightful, they were certain he could hear it, would know the foolish thoughts that chased back and forth even as Pitou purred and melted further into the human mans’ touch.

The thought of there being any sort of feeling behind this touch was silly, a biological tick that he answered out of duty; a biological response to a breathing creature. Neferpitou knew that Kite could not love them, certainly not after all that had happened. No, it was an errant misfire of neurochemicals, a mistake of nature that would surely leave them heaving and scratching at dust when he was gone. 

They knew this, had filed away the knowledge at first sight of him, but his chest was broad and leanly muscled, hard and warm and inviting  _ and alive  _ beneath the cloth of his shirt.  _ This could be worth the shame of it,  _ was the only fleeting thought left, rustling feathered and light at the edges of their mind as Neferpitou wrapped their arms about his waist. They could easily hold him; hands grasped tight at the small of his back and chin resting gently on the lightly rising surface of his chest. It was warm, warm and soft and comforting and  _ there.  _ A thing to be held and revelled in, a presence that might still be there to  _ know and see and feel  _ them when the morning came. His eyes, almondine and hooded, pools of warm maple in winter, it was the image of him that they could conjure at will; the need for him to  _ see them _ so strong it was nigh-photographic.Pitou thought they could fight anyone, fight and claw and tear and maim and kill and shred acrid flesh from putrid bone; face any enemy and death itself to know this man and to have him continue to look at them. It was weakness, high and terrifying, a dizzying fall from a warm clutch of soft humanity; tucked against his chest like this. 

There was the soft shuffling of fabric and Pitou felt Kite’s calloused thumb tilting their chin  _ up _ to meet him. And then their lips were lost in a soft melding with his, the mans’ thin lips softly and reverently placing a kiss over theirs, stealing their breath with a soft inhale.

  
  


………………………………..

_ It’s foolishness. A dance only a ghost like you would dare to learn.  _

They were a godlike creature, far above and demanding of him; why Neferpitou had deigned to keep his company Kite did not know. The question had been a haunting one, a traitorous whisper that flitted in and out of his thoughts each night; long after the sun had set and the coals of their shared campfire were all but cold. Kite was a fool, that was true, a foolish and vain man held to earth only by the tethers affixed to him by others. Often he thought without the anchors of anothers’ thoughts he might simply float away, a shadow born and bred and sailing off to be forgotten in the grim light of morning. 

That was true. 

  
It was all true. 

But they were  _ looking at him.  _ Staring at him with those big maroon and ichor eyes, lips full and inviting in a face that could’ve been carved from a bleeding stone. They were looking at him and Kite could feel the light puffs of breath that feathered over the planes of his chest; goosebumps rising over his skin at the light touch. 

_ I’m a fool,  _ was his thought even as he stroked his thumb across their shining skin and drew his lips to theirs.  _ I’m a fool and I hope they break me for it.  _

The thought was a fevered one, but the taste of the cat creatures lips was sweet; honeyed and soft and keen. He took a breath of them, a rattled and fevered inhale that seemed to shake at the bones of his chest, heart beating too hard and white-hot against the cage of his ribs. Kite snaked his hands through Pitou’s hair to clutch desperately at the back of their head, curls bouncing between his splayed fingered as he pulled Pitou closer, crushing them against him. He felt their fangs click against his teeth, all sharp angles and deadly points; diminutive weapons that could surely open his throat, open  _ him  _ before them with the slightest of effort. 

  
Kite felt Pitou moan against him and then there was a clumsy frenzy of hands; claws carelessly opening a half- dozen cuts across his back as they scrambled to pull him forward; the cat creature rough and demanding. Kite felt Neferpitou’s hands splay across his shoulders, urging him forward, pulling him in for more; the creature peppering him with breathless and feral kisses. 

…………………….

Pitou felt their breath leave them, felt the ache of their lungs pale beneath the furious beating of their heart. They growled, pulling the man forward, crushing their lips almost painfully to his. They wanted him, all of him, panting and breathless and too hot in the desert sand. Blackness fluttered at the eaves of their vision and Pitou emerged for air, drawing their claws cruelly along the plane of the mans’ shoulders, crushing him forward. 

Pitou felt him return this, the man caving beneath the needing kisses; felt him hit his knees in the sand, his hands drawing hot lines along their throat and through the waves of their hair. And then he was parting their lips with his, running his tongue along theirs in exploratory lines; leaving them with the taste of him rising in their throat. 

They allowed it, allowed themselves to be lost beneath the soft and caring lines the man drew across their cheeks, allowed themself to be lost in the soft presence of his tongue against theirs; lips locked in an embrace that was as soft as it was in it’s needful desperation. The taste of him was the distant sweetness of maple and pine, the taste of him lost and mingling in the scent of his long hair as Pitou drew the mans’ white locks between clawed fingers. Pitou let loose a growl and pulled themself from the mans’ embrace; needling clawed thumbs along his tender jaw. Pitou watched his eyelashes flutter, long white lashes batting over high cheekbones; a breath leaving his body to intoxicate them. He was there, tender and waiting and  _ theirs  _ to command. To taste, to bite, to needle and goad; the thought was overwhelming and Pitou felt themselves surging forward to nip at the mans’ throat; sharp teeth just skating over the warm touch of his skin, drawing forth beads of sweat and blood. Pitou felt the mans’ breath hitch beneath them and ran their tongue along his skin, tasting him; all salted sugar and electricty. 

_ They wanted him.  _

_ Wanted him like nothing they had known before.  _

With a strangled shout, Pitou shoved the man to the earth, lips already meeting his again, even as they straddled the long lines of him. He went willingly, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips even as his back hit the earth; hair fanning around him like a halo in the red sand. PItou watched that smile disappear as they ground their hips over his, cruelly teasing at the hardness between them. Pitou’s hands, splayed to either side of Kite’s neck, ground and grasped through the sand as they worked their hips over his, the hard line of his cock sending a breath of fire that worked and spit and flared deep in their belly. Arching their back against the feeling, Pitou’s eyes met the moon, which hovered distant and aloof in the dusky blanket of stars.

There was a moan beneath them, long and rusted and  _ needing _ . Neferpitou looked down, back at the man trapped beneath them. His hair danced in tangles in the sand, the lines of his face catching bright white in the moonlight; lips open and gasping. Neferpitou ducked down to kiss him again,  _ needing  _ to catch at those helpless lips, parted and waiting and vulnerable. They claimed his lips again, breaths catching against each other, when they felt him buck against them; hips spasming up to meet theirs in a desperate crush.

…………………………………………..

_ They’re wet,  _ came the thought, struggling to surface between a spasm that left Kite bucking his hips upwards, straining to meet the warmth of the creature above him. 

They struggled to form another thought as Neferpitou”s lips left his, but found he couldn’t; thought was like straining to wade through a sea of warm cotton. Kites’ eyes fluttered open and found that Pitou was looking at him, perched just inches away, lips wet and eyes the wide and wanting color of rubies. It was well past dark, and the light of the moon, just starting to make itself known between the clouds, fell over them. Soft white light highlighted the hard skin of the creature that sat above him, turning the head of curls into a halo of gossamer threads. Kite felt himself grow harder, cock tenting uncomfortably against the crushing presence of the predator above him. Kite reached forward, lifting his hands from where they had rested in the sands; pressing the palm of one hand against Neferpitou’s cheek, the other to settle heavily against their hip, thumb working in unconscious circles over the sharp outline of Pitou’s hipbone. They were warm and muscular and like many times before, Kite felt himself breathless at the sheer danger coiled beneath the appearance of such a dainty creature. His hand on Neferpitou’s hip was a straining grasp, desperation at his fingertips to hold the creature close to him. The thought of his weak human strength being enough to make such a predator do  _ anything _ , was laughable; but common sense had fled, making room only for the desperate need for Kite to get  _ closer.  _ To pull the godlike creature above him closer to hold and admire in the circle of his arms.

Neferpitou’s cheek was warm and strangely hard beneath his palm and as he worked his thumb over the plane of their cheekbone, he felt the creature purr; pressing warm skin against his calloused palm. 

And then they were moving closer, eyes locked with his, leaning forward until the rest of the world was lost behind the curtain of their curls. Kite felt his breath hitch as the creatures’ lips ghosted over his, the man straining to meet them, to catch those soft lips between his…. And then they were gone. Too fast for his eye, Neferpitou ducked, waves of hair bobbing softly over his jaw as the creature ran their tongue over his throat, grinding their hips almost painfully against his as they did so. Kite’s breath left him in a flustered rush even as his back arced beneath Pitou’s attentions; their breath puffing hot and light over his throat as they nibbled and licked at him; fangs skating lightly, almost teasing at the tender flesh of him. The man felt a moan leave him, seeming to pass his lips without his permission to stretch needing and lustful in the dark. His thoughts were a blur, and with Neferpitou’s lips and teeth on his throat, his breath was leaving him in soft, ragged spurts. He moaned again, this time with both hands clutching at Pitou’s hips. The cat creature moved against him again, hovering above him to barely touch; ghosting across his needing body to tease at him, the lightest of pressures against his member still tucked and straining within his jeans. 

He needed more of them. 

With a whimper that sounded pitiful and needing even to his own ears, Kite moved his palms from where they sat on the creatures’ hips; calloused hands sailing over smooth skin. With trembling fingers, he ducked his hands beneath the thick cloth of Neferpitou’s coat, following the gently curving lines of their waist.

  
Neferpitou’s response was immediate and ruthless; one clawed hand flashing in the dark to tug painfully at Kite’s hair, forcing his head back, neck arched and vulnerable even as the creatures’ hips dipped low again, sex warm and wet against him beneath the cruel shield of their clothing. Kite gasped, felt the apple of his throat bob beneath the wide and glistening eyes of the deadly creature poised above him. Their speed and the strength of their slim arms was frightening, a presence that sent an electric line through his body; shocking every nerve in his lean body to attention. Kite closed his eyes, allowing himself the frightening vulnerability of Neferpitou’s huge and attentive presence. He found, in the darkness, that his hands were still clasped over the creatures’ slim waist, even as Neferpitou’s breath puffed against his yielding throat. Almost on instinct, Kite allowed his hands to continue their dangerous line, thumbs tracing over the soft flesh of the creature to touch gently at ribs that rose and fell gently beneath his palms. 

Their skin was like fire, warm heart beating rapidly and somehow distant beneath Kite’s hands. Even in the dark, Kite could feel their beauty, ethereal and sharper than a dagger hovering over him. With a bravery Kite felt did not truly belong to him, he wiggled his thumbs higher beneath the creatures’ coat; fingers just ghosting against the soft and supple lines of the creatures’ breasts. As though in a dream, the man heard Neferpitou gasp above him, lips and teeth skating over the vulnerable skin of his jaw…. And then, a flare of pain. 

Kite’s eyes flew open, almond eyes meeting the distant and morose stare of the moon as Neferpitou’s teeth sank through tender skin. He felt himself cry out, a high wailing moan lost in the dark as Pitou’s hips ground against his. There was no distance between them now, the creatures warm hard body pressed tightly against his. He freed his hands from the confines of the cat creatures’ coat, instead tangling both hands through Neferpitou’s white locks, fingers seeking solace in the silky threads of Pitou’s curls. At his touch, Pitou moaned against him, a thick growling purr that radiated across Kite’s throat, even as he felt the creatures small hot tongue trace the lines of his jaw. Kite sighed, soft trails of the creatures hair falling between his fingers, even as he shuddered and sagged beneath their teeth. Kite’s toes curled in the sand and he felt his mind turn to honey as the creatures’ soft tongue traced hot lines across the vessels of his vulnerable throat. 

Pitou’s hands were still tangled in Kite’s long locks of hair and he found himself roughly turned, clawed fingers digging sharp lines in his scalp and temple as the creature moved him, Kite catching only a small breath before Pitou’s lips found his again. Crushing him into a needing kiss, full lips warm and heavy over his, their tongue skating over his, claiming him. He was harder than he thought he’d ever been, cock throbbing against the crushing weight of them. 

And then those clawed fingers were free of his hair, skating over the muscles of his chest to pull at his shirt; peeling it free of him in rough tugs. Kite felt himself lose contact with Pitou’s lips for a brief second as his turtleneck was tugged roughly over his head; could hear the cloth ripping beneath the needled claws of the creature as his arms were freed. The two of them regarded each other for a brief moment then, eyes meeting eyes in the silence as the wind whipped and purred against Kite’s naked chest. And then they were together again, lips melding against lips in a hot crush, Kite’s fingers working clumsily, stupidly over the gold buttons of Pitou’s coat; desperate to free them of the confines of their clothing. He fumbled, each button taking agonizing seconds, revealing the perfectly smooth skin of the creature in cruel inches until Pitou was free of it, growling low and deep against Kite’s lips even as they tossed away their coat in the sand. 

Kite, back ground against the smooth sands of the desert, felt his body rise in goosebumps as Neferpitou’s soft breasts brushed against the skin of his chest; soft nipples teasing at the scarred lines of him. Kites’ mind was a fog, yet somewhere, seemingly along the distant horizon of his own body, a clawed hand was making it’s way across his toned stomach; teasing at the lean muscles there, trailing a hard finger to trace at the scant pubic hairs above his belt. Kite gasped as that clawed hand popped free the buttons of his jeans, his hard member freed in agonizing inches until it was standing, straining and hard in the dark of the night between them. Neferpitou’s lips left his, cherubic face hovering just bare centimeters above him; a smile quirking along the full lines of their lips. Kite felt that same hard hand return, ghosting a finger along the straining line of his member; ghost-light and teasing. Kite groaned, hands searching in the dark for any soft stretch of the creatures’ skin to hold before settling down along the diminutive curve of Neferpitou’s neck. Those eyes found his again, glowing ruby-bright in the night, and then they were touching him; small warm hands wrapping around his cock and ghosting along. 

_ Oh my god,  _ thought Kite, even as his body spasmed against the sand with Neferpitou’s touch.  _ This can’t be it, not yet.  _ He felt himself stumbling closer to the edge, Neferpitou’s warm hands moving along the hard presence of his cock, thumb lighting gently over the sensitive head. Kite felt his back arc reflexively with the contact, his thumbs tracing over Neferpitou’s jaw, hand clasping against their cheek as though he were a sailor on rough waters. His eyelashes fluttered, ghosting soft and white in the dark like a dancing of moths between them. Kite’s toes curled again in the sand, sweat beading along the lines of his limbs as he looked to Neferpitou, pleading; a croaking moan making it's way unbidden from his lips. The creatures’ eyes met his, maroon jewels in the night that glowed and winked before him. He watched, mouth dry as with agonizing slowness Neferpitou moved forward in gentle inches, lightly planting a kiss against his lips even as their thumb swiped over the head of his cock, smearing a line of precum. 

That did it. 

The final, soft and fleeting touch sent Kite over the edge, his vision flashing white even as he felt himself come; ropes falling heavy and sticky against his stomach. He felt his body arc as though electrocuted, the sweat on his limbs chilling him in the dark. 

Kite sagged back against the sand, arms thrown possessively,  _ needing _ , around Pitou’s shoulders, and to his surprise; the cat creature followed him to the earth, planting soft kisses along the sides of his mouth even as he finished; body shivering in the night. 

He wasn’t sure how long they lay there, wrapped in each others arms, Pitou peppering light kisses along his nose and jaw as he caught his breath.When his vision returned to him, however, Pitou hovered close, blinking, watching him in the pale moonlight. 

…………………………………

_ He’s so cute.  _

It had been a lingering thought over the past few weeks. The man was _cute_ , adorable and weak; so reticent before their attentions. Neferpitou had felt a rising need to claim him, to call him _theirs,_ to possess his body with their hands and claws and teeth, to nip and mark at him. They wanted to taste of his flesh, to take of him a piece to keep forever and to mark upon his pale features the evidence that they had been there. 

That he had been _theirs._

He was, even to a predator like Neferpitou. Adorable in his vulnerability, in the way he had strained and gasped, breath hitching, eyes wide to meet theirs. The thought of it all made Neferpitou hungry in a way that they did not quite understand. The feeling was a need, a lustful rising need in the pit of their belly. 

Kite lay beside them, brown eyes fluttering beneath his white lashes; long hair sticking to his forehead with sweat despite the chill of the night. Pitou brushed aside a few of those long hairs and felt the burning coals in their belly flutter and rise. Their breath hitched and Kite, understanding, moved forward, mincing the distance between them; taking one of Pitou’s small and deadly hands in his larger one. Planting a chaste kiss at the tip of their nose, Kite rolled Neferpitou onto their back, one clawed hand still gently caught in his; fingers intertwined. With the other hand, the man traced a warm line with his fingertips along the curve of their jaw, lighting gently down their throat and over their collarbones. The mans’ thumb, calloused and warm, continued it’s meandering line, lighting with care over the curved rise of Neferpitou’s breast. Neferpitou’s breath hitched, catching in their throat, and as though this were some sort of signal; the human man ducked to plant a line of feather-light kisses along their throat; thumb working a gentle circle over the rising bud of Pitou’s nipple; teasing and light. 

Neferpitou felt their eyes roll and flutter beneath the mans’ touch, and unconsciously their free hand meandered, searching in the dark to light on the crown of the mans’ head, claws working gently through the long threads of hair. There was a soft mumble of approval, barely heard above the wind and from the seal of Kite’s lips against Neferpitou’s skin. One of Neferpitou’s hands was still caught in his, and as Kite teased and urged gentle touches along Neferpitou’s breast, they found themself clutching at him. It seemed the man took this as encouragement, as there was another of those good-humored mumbles before the man surged his attentions downwards. Neferpitou shuddered as Kite removed the thumb that was working pleasant circles over their breast, the mans left hand instead ghosting south to tug at the waistband of Pitou’s shorts. The absent touch was a loss Pitou mourned instantly and despite themself, PItou felt their body surging forward, one hand clutching at the back of Kite’s head, gathering long locks there in a warm tangle. The man planted a single kiss against Pitou’s collarbone and then he was moving, soft breath feathering over their skin and causing a line of goosebumps to rise in the chill of the night. Pitou chanced a glance down and found that Kite was already watching them, eyes hooded and winking in the dark. He held their gaze for just a brief moment, and then he was lowering his lips with exaggerated slowness, cutting the distance between them in slow millimeters before kissing at the hardening bud of Pitou’s nipple, soft and pink along the curve of their breast. 

Neferpitou gasped despite themself, fingers tightening in the tangle of Kite’s long hair. There was a comforting touch of the mans’ thumb over their hip and then the wet heat of the mans tongue was coursing over their breast, making neat lines and circles over tender skin. Pitou felt their breath leave them in a warm rush, even as the mans’ hand planted itself more assuredly along the curve of their hip, thumb teasing further beneath the stretched fabric of their shorts to tease at the scant hairs along the high edge of the pubis. The sensation was intoxicating; touch warm and inviting and barely-there, leaving Pitou gasping for more. Almost unconsciously, they felt themselves tighten their hold on the mans’ right hand, intertwined fingers pressing together so hard they felt Kite gasp, a surge of breath over goosebumped skin. Pitou felt the man gain his breath again, hard gasps against their tender breast, before that exploratory thumb returned, making it’s slow approach; following the delicate swell of their pelvis before dipping down. Pitou’s back arched, a line of warm and invigorating fire blazing up from their warm sex along to pool in their belly. They could feel the mans lips against their skin as the human man chuckled, swiping his thumb again over their clitoris, sending another arc of electric fire along their body.

It was as though they were being pleasantly electrocuted, and Pitou moaned with the sensation of it, drawing the mans’ thick hair up into their fist. Neferpitou felt the man let go of their hand and they immediately buried their fingers in that nest of hair again, drawing the locks between their fingers as though it were a lifeline. Pitou watched, too warm and feeling almost as though they were drowning pleasantly in honey; as the mans’ other hand ghosted along the nipped line of their waist, fingers settling along the waistband of their shorts and gently tugging them down. Even as the man pulled at the fabric of their shorts, he was still tracing those warm kisses, dotting a line down from their breast and over their ribs and heaving, taut belly. With gentle tugs, Kite managed to free Pitou from the prison of their clothing, legs lifted high and delicate in the air; elastic cloth slipping over their heels before their shorts were tossed aside. The man’s angular chin rested snugly in the crevice of Neferpitou’s belly, and Pitou found themselves making demure eye contact; one of the mans’ leanly muscled arms still holding one of Pitou’s legs in the air, foot arched and the mans’ calloused hand holding gentle pressure beneath Pitou’s thigh. 

There was a moment of silence and Pitou tugged at the mans’ hair, encouraging. Kite grinned, a bare ghost of a smile as though he had been waiting for their command, and then he was ducking to taste at them, leg still held captive over the mans’ warm and muscular shoulder. Neferpitou gasped as they felt the mans’ tongue carve a warm and honey-heavy line over their sex, the mans’ tongue ghosting over their clitoris and causing Pitou to shudder, toes curling. The man, unhurried, drew the hot line of his tongue lower, between the soft lips of Neferpitou’s pussy. 

………………………

Kite loved the taste of them. 

It was his first taste, but even as he drew his tongue along Neferpitou’s wet and waiting pussy, he found himself fervently hoping it wouldn’t be his last. Their lips, sweet and soft, bloomed open like a flower beneath his tongue, and Kite found his member stirring restlessly. Above, there could be heard a purring moan and taking it as encouragement, Kite drew another line over the pearl of Neferpitou’s clit, feeling the creature shudder even as their grip on his hair tightened to a brutal pull. Tears stinging at his eyes, Kite moved the hand that wasn’t holding Pitou’s leg, tracing the warm lines of their body back up and up and  _ up,  _ to fondle again at their breast. At this touch, Pitou gasped again, tugging at Kite’s hair and sending more blood rallying unhelpfully south to his aching cock. 

Pitou’s breasts were small, supple and soft, and Kite found that he could gently encase one breast beneath his hand, thumb worrying at the hard bud of their nipple. Kite swiped his thumb over Pitou’s breast, even as he teased his tongue deeper between the soft petals of their sex. He was rewarded with another yowling moan, this time Pitou’s hips rocking upwards to meet him, crushing in their need for his attentions.

The next few moments were lost, Kite found himself gently rubbing one hand along Neferpitou’s thigh, still held high and arcing over his shoulder, even as he fucked them, not ungently, with the length of his tongue. They were wet, dripping and warm and tasting of heaven and honey and a cinnamony musk that Kite found himself chasing; tongue flashing to pleasure at Neferpitou’s clit even as they moaned and purred above him. He could taste them, taste them and know that they were drawing closer to the cumming, honeyed flora thick on his tongue. 

_ I want them to know me. _

The fevered thought arose from the fog of his brain. 

_ I want them to know me, to want me and only me.  _

It was a selfish thought, a selfish and maybe even an unkind one, but when Kite’s eyes rose to meet Neferpitou’s again; the cat creatures’ eyes huge and half lidded above the blush of their cheeks; Kite knew it was all he wanted. All he  _ could want.  _ He had known these selfish thoughts in their travels together, had brushed them away as impossible; the silly desires of a man near-dead but for the mercy of his master. Yet he wanted them still, had no desire besides for them to know him and to _want_ him, weak and grasping as he was. 

With renewed purpose, Kite all but halted. He held Neferpitou’s leg above him with one strong hand, their body open and lewd only before his eyes. He allowed his gaze to rove over them, knowing that this may be his only chance to see them like this; open and inviting, taut belly meandering into the softly rising lines of tender breasts; Neferpitou's throat bare and arching backwards for him, a purr barely heard in the night. He ran his tongue along his lips, mouth suddenly dry in the face of the powerful creature open and vulnerable before him; before he set his tongue ghosting an agonizingly slow line against his masters’ vulva. He felt them buck against him again, felt those clawed hands tug at his hair, bringing tears to his eyes.

And then he heard his name. 

High and needing and half-legible in the begging moan of the creatures’ voice. 

Kites’ cock twitched and stiffened again, already agonizingly hard, even as he ducked down again to fuck Neferpitou with his tongue; thumb swiping urgently over their breast to tease and catch at their nipple. Kite, stifling a groan of his own, swiped his tongue along his masters’ pussy, catching at the hard pearl of their clit. Neferpitou’s hips bucked against him again, and Kites name was on the wind again, high and yowling as Neferpitou came, toes curling in the moonlight. 

Kite moaned, stroking the palm of his hand along the creatures’ soft thigh as the taste of the creatures’ cascaded over his tongue. His lips, half buried against Neferpitou’s pussy, fanned hot breath as he encouraged their orgasm, gently pressing his tongue to the creatures’ body, Pitou’s hips rising and arcing against him.  They stayed this way for long minutes, Kite's thumbs working comforting circles over Pitou’s hips, breasts and belly, any surface of the creatures’ soft skin he could reach; hungry to touch them, even as they bucked and shuddered . They were open, inviting, a panther uncoiling claws beneath him and he found himself breathless at the simple exercise of touching the forbidden planes of them. Finally, Kite felt PItou’s hold on his hair lessen, the crushing, brutish hold slackening to mere touches. 

Kite settled back, member hard and stubbornly demanding his attention. He swiped his wrist over his mouth, embarrassed, before crouching forward, hands planted to either side of Neferpitou’s cherubic face. 

They were beautiful. 

Beautiful and flushed and catching the moonlight in a way that was as ethereal as it was breathtaking. Kite busied himself in freeing the strands of hair that caught against the creatures’ sweaty skin, fervently trying to ignore his own pressing need, until he felt a clawed hand trace the line of his jaw, skating along the lines of his throat before catching at his hair and pulling him in for another kiss.  Kite closed his eyes, one thumb tracing the line of Neferpitou’s cheekbone even as they traded breaths, the kiss long and wanting and wistful, Pitou’s tongue traced his own in a way that was dangerous, a predator claiming new territory for it's own. The sensation was dreamlike, one long kiss melting into another; teeth clacking against teeth, catching at tender lips until both the man and the catlike creature found themselves floundering to surface for a breath; faces held mere centimeters apart. 

Kite felt Pitou look at him, look  _ through  _ him. He had seen that look before, a look of concentration and nigh-inescapable ferocity. It was a gaze usually reserved for training; battles so long drawn and bloodied in their fury he felt sure the creature might one day lose grace and kill him; opening him to bleed beneath their marble gaze.It was a look that froze him, a look that he knew meant possession and ownership. 

He was theirs, through and to the end of his life. These were the words he whispered to them, presence dangerous and enticing all the same beneath him. 

Then they were moving against him, softly curved body rising to meet his lean frame; the creatures’ small hips hovering just against the aching line of his cock; precum smearing between their softly joined bellies. 

Pitou kissed him again and Kite was lost, Neferpitou settling against him, settling those lean hips against his and enveloping the hard line of his member within the heat of their body. Kite moaned, the sound lost beneath the creatures’ warm and exhausted kiss, Pitou’s strong arms tossed over his shoulders to tousle hands in his hair. 

They were warm. 

_ Impossibly warm _ and tight against him. Kite felt his cock throb and he broke contact with Neferpitou’s lips, settling his forehead against the hard muscles of their shoulder. He was close, but he'd be gods-damned if he would break their time together now, so quickly he thought he'd die of the shame of it. They waited there, Pitou allowing him rest, before he could move again breath shuddering; drawing his member along the warm lines of their pussy until he was nearly out, sensitive head barely resting within the tightness of the creatures’ sex. He could feel them, pulsing and tight against him and he found himself murmuring their name into their shoulder; name repeated and breathless as though it were some sort of invocation. 

Neferpitou reached up, gently tracing the mans’ cheek with their thumb, pulling his head up and away from the warm cave of their shoulder before slipping a clawed thumb over his bottom teeth; hooking him, tongue held beneath the claw of their thumb. They were forcing him to look at them, and the thought caused his cock to pulse within the warm sheath of them, sending a shiver through the both of them. 

“Have there been others, before me?” Neferpitou asked, eyes bright. 

Kite found he couldn’t answer, his tongue held firmly against his teeth. He met their eyes, nodded. There had been others, passing faces in firelight in the years before; none as strong as the creature beneath him, none who could dare to claim a beauty that matched theirs. 

There was a second of silence. Kite found he couldn't look away from that face, glowing gently in the light of the moon; eyes wide and furious, the full lips of Pitou's petite mouth set in a frowning line.

“I want you to fuck me until you forget them.” Pitou replied. 

With a whimpering moan, Kite complied. 

Neferpitou’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Kite felt those claws open a dozen more wounds, a score, hell he’d lost count but he wouldn’t mind if those claws tore a thousand wounds across his back. He was thrusting against them, warm thighs meeting his, arcing his hips to give fleeting, teasing contact to Pitou’s clit. They were warm, burning hot and soft and tight and Kite felt himself tripping along the edge, drawing closer to climax with each thrust of his hips. Beneath him, Neferpitou was moaning again, rushed words falling together. 

_ PleaseharderfasterIneedyoupleasepleasepleaseplease _

He slowed, removing himself with agonizing slowness, bare millimetres at a time. He was rewarded by the sensation of those claws, tearing and biting at his skin as Neferpitou clung tighter to him. He waited a moment, poised and sweating, shaking with his own endorphins, mouth dry and body nearly wrecked with wanting. 

  
He shuddered and drew his lips to theirs with one final kiss before he thrusted back, massaging the hard pearl of Neferpitou’s clit with his cock. Neferpitou’s lips left his, a high moan leaving them as their neck arced back, white curls dancing in the sand. 

“ _ Kite, please” _

Their voice was needing, vulnerable, a high and begging tone he had never heard before.

With that, he was lost. Pleasure wracking through his body and theirs as they came together, moving almost instinctively in bucks and needing, grasping jerks; sweating and breathless as their lips met again in a kiss that was hard and needing and lustful. 

…………………

Moments later, Kite blinked heavily against the sleep that threatened to claim him; Neferpitou held close and covered with their coat; breath already deep and sleepy against his chest. 

He blinked again against the rising sun before finally losing his grasp and falling deep into sleep; Neferpitou still held close and warm in the circle of his arms. 


End file.
